Different Feelings
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: Sophie and Julian are Dating, Wales is Acting Like He Doesn't Care at All, Klaus is trying to get Wales and Sophie together, While Sophie's Conscious is Trying To Convince Her That She Likes Wales, Not Julian, Things May Get Out Of Hand For Sophie's Head and Wales' Heart... THREE-SHOT .:WhalesShipping/WalesXSophie/WellsXSophie, Slight GinMado/GalaxyShipping/GingaXMadoka:.
1. Just Go With It

**Different Feelings**

Me: Another WhalesShipping Fic... *cries* WAAAAA!

Tomami: *sweatdrops* Why are you crying? This is one of your favourite couples!

Me: I got inspired when I used Sophie as a leader for the Metal Masters DS Game for the twenty fifth time and well... She had a "practice date" with Julian after all the times... It breaks my heart! T_T Why not Wales instead? *runs in circles* WHY?! WHYYYY?!

Suzami: Err... Steph doesn't own MFB... Enjoy?

* * *

Sophie smiled brightly as she walked back to Julian's mansion, alongside him. She had just finished up her battle date with Julian at a calm and peaceful park, she lost to him during battle, but she still had lot's of fun qualtity time. And yes, they are technically _dating_.

She opened up her door and walked inside and walked up into her current room and went over to her desk, glancing at a familiar photo neatly placed on her desk, she picked it up and smiled at the photo.

It was a photo of the whole team... Team Excalibur... Starting from the left was Klaus, herself, Julian, then Wales(check out the Metal Fury theme song, "Brave Heart"). That was the day where the World Championship's came to an end, yet they still decided to stay at Julian's for a few months longer until their partings, back to their own country. Wales going back to England, Klaus going back to Germany and herself leaving to France.

To her, she isn't sure if she'll be able to held a long distance relationship, but she'll figure out on the day she parts away with all her team mates...

* * *

Wales just sat in his room, thinking of the parting date of the team, everyone would go back home.

_Everyone..._

Including his one love, Sophie.

He'd never admit it to anybody, but he always loved her, whenever he tried admitting it to her, he'd freeze up and can't say anything at all.

Klaus always knew that Wales liked Sophie, he tries to convince him to man up and tell her but always failed as he watched Wales' faliures, Wales couldn't say those three words to her. He always wondered why it was so hard to say those words, was it because of rejection? Shyness? Nervous system breakdown? He just can't lay a finger on it-well... Since he's never fallen in love with someone before.

Klaus walked into Wales' room to see Wales on his chair, staring at nothing.

"Must be deep in thought..." he muttered as he took a step closer to him.

Wales finally moved his gaze towards the window, staring at the sky, causing Klaus to sweatdrop since Wales hadn't even notice him walk in.

"Erm... Wales you okay?" he asked his team mate awkwardly.

By hearing Klaus' words unexpectedly, he lost balence on his chair and fell off of the chair with an, "Omph!"

Klaus sweatdropped again at the scene, not excactly sure what to say next, mainly because his team mate didn't reply and fell off his chair when he asked him.

"So? Are you okay?" he asked yet again, wanting an answer this time, not a stupid action.

"Uh, yeah, I _was_ fine until _you_ made me fall off my chair..." he replied, standing up.

"So.. How are the Kozern Twin Jewels' relationship?" Klaus asked, hinting him if he told _her_ his _true_ feelings to _her_ yet.

Wales blushed before replying, "Same, and it'll stay like that for awhile..."

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked cluelessly.

"How can you not remember when Julian told us that he and Sophie are dating now?" Wales asked back at him.

"I must've zoned out..." Klaus said honestly.

Wales just stared at him in disbelief, never in his life had he heard that Klaus had just _"zoned out."_ It was strange, yet Wales still believed Klaus, there are many other reasons why Klaus hadn't heard Julian tell them, like concentrating on the tv, too busy eating, falling asleep with your eyes op-naw... Some very well people with well taught etiquette don't usually just _sleep_ with their eyes open, right? But anyways, Wales had to trust his team mate or else they wouldn't even be successful team at all.

"I'll see you later Wales," Klaus said as he walked out of Wales' room.

"Yeah..." he responded, yet again, deep in thought.

_We stuck out for eachother... We're almost like two halves of the same heart? No, no... That isn't it... We're just team mates... Julian's Twin Jewels... That's it... Nothing less, nothing more... But we both know if the other jewel's real emotions... That's strange... But I won't be discussing them with Sophie now, I mean, she and Julian are already a couple and all... But... I guess I have to admit... I am a __**bit**__ jealous of their relationship... But jealousy won't solve anything... I should be happy for the two of them... I mean, they're my friends, not a rival or foe... I should just try to act normal... They won't suspect anything from me... Just that Klaus will keep on bugging me about it... Act normal... Sophie won't think that something's going on... Just act... __**Normal...**_

And with that, he walked out of his room and outside, shutting both doors, walking off somewhere...

* * *

Sophie wandered all around the mansion, one thought ringing in her head, _Where's Wales? I haven't seen him all day... Maybe Klaus knows something...?_

She then, looked around the mansion to find out if Klaus was anywhere to tell her where Wales has gone, she's scared and worried for him, _Oh where has he gone? The last time I saw him was last night during dinner... I haven't even seen him for breakfest and lunch yet! Oh my lord, where can Wales be? Did he leave?_

She finally found Klaus sitting in his room, watching the lrge flat screen tv infront of him. Even if the door was open, she wanted to be polite, so she knocked on the door, "Klaus? May I come in?"

His eyes shot towards the doorway and seemed as if they shot right through her like a demon's, "Yes, you can..."

She took just one step in then asked him the question right away as if she didn't, the earth would be destroyed, "Have you seen Wales today?"

Klaus smiled slyly, "Yes, I have, the last place I saw him was in his room, maybe you should check in there."

"Thank you Klaus," she said before walking off towards his room, _So he didn't leave..._

As she arrived, she found his door closed, so she knocked, "Wales? Are you in there?"

_Silence..._

She knocked again, "Wales?"

_Silence..._

She knocked for the third and final time, "Wales...?" she asked softly.

_Silence..._

She sighed and looked around, _Should I go in or leave? What if he's doing something personal?_

She bit her lower lip as she continued to figure out which she should choose.

She was never the one to barge into someone's buiness, or interupt someone, yet she really needed to know where Wales was, she cared for him.

Now she just had to answer one simple question; _Etiquette or Wales..._

She made up her mind easily, she just opened up his door, peeking inside, she didn't get such a good view, so she opened the door fully and stepped inside, seeing everything cleaned up and in order, yet she didn't she Wales, she sighed and turned around and stepped outside of his room, closing the door.

She bit her lip again, _Now where can he be? Where else does he like to stay?_

She stopped to think for a minute then remembered a few places she remembered him enjoy.

_First up; the battle stadium._

She walked out the door and imediatly headed towards the stadium, she didn't look at anyone, but still repected their personal spaces, yet on her way towards the stadium, only _one_ word was corrupting her nervous system, _Wales..._

For some reason, she couldn't get him out of her head, she's dating and loves Julian, but Wales just couldn't seem to find a way out of her head, no matter how hard she tries, she just can't forget him. His voice, his name, his face...

She finally arrived at the stadium, searching all around, but no result at all.

_Next Up; the park._

She walked over to the excact same park that she and Julian trained in for their practice date, arriving, she looked all around at the possible areas he could be in, but no luck at all, she couldn't find him here either...

After going to many other places that Wales adored, she still couldn't find him. leaving her slightly saddened, _Oh Wales, where have you gone?_

Suddenly a voice rang inside her head, this time, to her relief, it wasn't Wales' voice, but what seems to be another female speaking to her.

_**So you're searching for your 'love' right?**_

_Yeah I'm sear-he isn't my love! But I __**am**__ searching for him! He's not __**my**__ lover, and I'm not __**his**__ lover..._

The voice giggled in her head and as if she could see the owner of the once, she _felt_ it smile. She shivered as she _felt_ the voice smile.

_**Oh why don't you admit it Sophie? You know you love him...**_

Sophie blushed furiously and looked down at her shoes as she continued walking, _Who are you and... I DO NOT LIKE HIM!_

_**I'm your conscious... And are do sure you don't 'like' him?**_

_Of course I like him! I just don't lo-_

Out of nowhere, she crashed into somebody, tumbling down in the process, "I-I'm sorry.." she stuttered, "I wasn't looking at where I was going and-and-"

She heard a familiar chuckle then the person she crashed inro replied, "Wow Sophie, i've never seen you _that_ deep in thought before, something wrong?"

She looked up and blushed as she saw Wales standing there, right infront of her smiling, offering her his hand. She smiled and accepted his offer and dusted herself off then looking at him.

"Where were you all day?!" she cried, showing him in her voice that she was obviously worried for him.

"I was in my room, then the garden, afterwards the cliff and finally here, with you.." he explained quickly.

_**Admit it, you like him!**_

"Be quiet!" she accidently said aloud, casing her friend to take a step back, "U-uh.. I-I'm sorry, I-I d-didn't m-mean it W-Wales..."

Wales quickly flashed a smile and took at step forwards, slightly closer to her, "It's fine Sophie..."

She smiled back at him and they both walked back to Julian's mansion and they both walked back towards their rooms.

_At least he's safe..._

_**Haha... You gotta admit it... You LIKE him MORE than YOU THINK...**_

_Stop talking to me!_

_**I can't, I can talk to you whenever I please!**_

_Ugh... Then can you __**please**__ be quiet?_

_**I'm not excactly sure...**_

_Curses..._

* * *

Me: WAAAHHHH! *blows nose in my billionth tissue*

Tomami: *sweatdrops and looks at all the tissues* Yuck...

Suzami: *shivers* We need a janitor...

Tomami: He's busy...

Suzami: *pouts*

Madoka: *blinks* This will most likely be a two shot... There's probally gonna be a song in the second chapter...

Hikaru: Review for a-

Me: SNOTTY TISSUE! WAAAAA! *blows nose again*

Hikaru: NO! IT'S A CAKE AND ALL THE ICE CREAM YOU WANT!

Suzami: No flames... Wanna flame? Go to Hawaii and jump into the volcano!

Tomami: *falls anime style*

Sophie: Dedicated to all the WhalesShippers out there!

Me: SNOTTY TISSUE! *blows nose*

Tomami: You're a wreck...

Me: SNOTTY TISSUE!

Everyone Else: *falls anime style*

Me: I'll need at least three reviews to save these guys from my snotty tissue canon, your choice *shrugs then blows nose again*

Everyone Else: REVIEW PLEASE! SAVE US!

Me: *sweatdrops* Uhm... Remember I don't have spellcheck, so please ignore my typos ^^" ACTIVATE THE SNOTTY CANON FIVE THOUSAND!

Everyone Else: NOOOO!


	2. Music's Always The Answer!

**Different Feelings**

Me: *sobs* I guess I won't be using the Snotty Canon Five Thousand...

Everyone Else: YESSS! *jumping for joy*

Tomami: We Don't own MFB, or the following songs: The Same Heart By Bella Thorne and Zendaya, Fallout By Marianas Trench, and let's just say that Julian lives in... Milan, Italy! Good enough right? ^^"

Me: This chappie's mainly gonna be with Madoka, Hikaru with Sophie, and Ginga and Klaus with Wales... Ginga's gonna be slightly OOC... I mean, he sings?! Gya... I guess this won't be a two shot ^^" I promise you, it'll be a three shot! PROMISE! Enjoy! Wait-did you say Milan? Oh god... *faints*

**IF THERE ARE ANY TYPOS, PLEASE IGNORE THEM, I DO NOT HAVE SPELLCHECK ON MY PERSONAL LAPTOP/NETBOOK/NOTEBOOK BECAUSE ALL I HAVE IS MICROSOFT WORDPAD. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION!**

* * *

"It's been awhile, do you think she'll mind?" a brunette asked her best friend nervously, shifting her weight continuously.

"I don't think she'll mind," the blue haired girl replied simply as they reached the Konzern Residence.

"Do you think she's busy?" she asked again in a different state of question.

"We'll just find out, now stop worrying Madoka, we do _need _her to come, but if she says no, we'll just post the video and send her the link to it!"

Madoka sighed, "I guess you're right Hikaru..."

Hikaru smiled back and her expression changed quickly, becoming nervous, "On second thought, I don't wanna do this..."

This time it was Madoka's turn to be supportive, "Don't worry, we've been practicing! Plus you'll do great!"

"I don't think so..." Hikaru replied, blushing slightly.

"Common Hikaru! I know you're just nervous, now common!" Madoka encouraged, knocking on the large white door infront of them.

Hikaru hugged her arms wondering, _Now that Sophie's with Julian... I'm not sure if we should do this... But maybe it can still work out... The song __**does **__have a message... But it's more like for two girls... Not a boy __**and**__ girl..._

Hikaru suddenly acted calmed as the door opened and both were happy to see Sophie open the door.

"Hi Sophie!" they both greeted happily.

"Hello guys, what brings you to Italy?" Sophie asked as she saw the two girls standing right infront of her, _Shouldn't they be in Japan? Why are they even here? This is very unexpected..._

"Well, we just wanted to see you and your team again! It's been awhile... Hey... Are you busy today?" Madoka asked in a cheery tone, making Sophie smile.

"No, not at all!" Sophie replied, wondering where this was going.

Madoka smiled and nudged Hikaru, indicating her to ask Sophie instead of herself.

Hikaru sighed and asked, "Wanna hang out today?"

Sophie giggled at the younger girls before her, "Sure, why not? It _has_ been awhile..."

"Okay! Thanks Sophie! Be back in a sec!" Madoka said as she walked off past a corner and took out her cell phone, "The first part of our plan's done, have you started yet? Or even found your song yet?"

_"No, not really-oh wait! Found it! You and Hikaru just go off and continue your side of the plan! I'll be at Julian's mansion soon!" _she heard Ginga reply.

"Good, okay bye Ginga," she said, waiting for him to answer.

_"See ya later Madoka!"_

_**Click!**_

Madoka smiled and walked back out from the corner and started walking off with Sophie and Hikaru into town-or err.. The busier parts of Italy.

"Stage one, done!" Madoka whispered to Hikaru, winking.

"I still don't think we can do this Madoka..." Hikaru muttered loud enough for Madoka to hear.

"Don't worry... After, we'll just have to wait awhile 'till the real thing happens! Trust me Hikaru, it's gonna work!"

"Oh fine, I'll trust you..." Hikaru muttered, still not sure if this was a good plan.

"Hey Sophie, do you know any sites or places we can see?" Madoka asked as she ran up and causght up with Sophie's speed, Hikaru following Madoka's movements.

"There are many! Let's go see the Castello Sforzesco!" Sophie stated smiling, knowing lot's of amazing sites in Milan that they'd like.

"Sounds nice," Hikaru replied smiling, "Let's go!"

Sophie giggled as she saw the two younger girls all excited to see all the sites in Italy. She lead them towards the large castle, showing them other things on their way like the Cairoli Castello, and the Bar Castello, and walked past Piazza Castello until the reached the Castello Sforzesco, Hikaru recieving a slight headache from Madoka's camera going, _**Click! Click! Click!**_ at pretty much all the places and intresting places they saw, Hikaru wasn't annoyed, knowing that Madoka just wanted to make memories.

As they arrived, the two girls both stared at the large castle infront of them, admiring it, then Madoka took a few more pictures, some of the large fountain infront of the castle, some of the castle itself, some of Sophie and Hikaru and she even placed herself in some of the images! Madoka smiled as Sophie continued showing them lot's of more sights before heading deciding to head back.

"Hey Sophie!" Madoka cried, running after her friend.

"Yes?" Sophie asked, turning around.

Madoka smiled, "Mind if you come back to our apartment for awhile?"

"Okay," Sophie replied, smiling brightly.

Madoka walked over towards a large apartment building in the corner, dragging Hikaru along with her, Sophie walking behind them, smiling, yet confused, _Why do they want me at their apartment?_

_**Maybe to hook you up with Wales?**_

_You be quiet!_

_**Sorry, can't, I'm a part of you Sophie**_

_Grrr... GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD. THIS. INSTANT._

_**Like I just told you a moment ago, I can't! I'm a PART of you...**_

_Can you at least stay quiet to me when we're there? I don't want to look stupid..._

_**Okay, fine, but I am going to tell you this before my rest, you and Wales were MEANT for eachother...**_

Then her conscious layed in her head silently as they already reached their apartment door, walking inside she found a CD player resting on the couch and a blank CD case beside it, looking at the back she only saw three words imprinted on the back of it in small letters, saying, **"The Same Heart."**

She sat beside the CD player and looked at the two girls who brought her to their apartment, "Why did you want me here?"

They smiled at eachother and looked very confident.

Madoka walked over towards Sophie and said, "Just listen to our words," before turning on the CD player.

As the music started playing, Sophie was confused, "What is this about?" she whispered to herself.

"Ahh oh yeah... I see the spotlight in my dreams, I just wanna reach out, Find out what it's all about, I'll have to turn in with All leards of a different feather Where they were together," Madoka sang softly as as the music reached to the point where she sings.

"No matter what may happend in our lifes, You are you, and I am I, I wanna rule the world, You wanna wake it up, But we're here for eachother, No matter what(what what what what)," the two girls sang as a duo.

"Like fire to the plane, Like water to the rain, Like blue to the sky, You and I will stick it up for eachother, It's our time..." Hikaru continued herself, blushing slightly as she sang solo.

"Nothing's gonna break us apart, We'll always gonna shine in the dark, Wherever we go, wherever we are, We'll always be like Two halfs of the same heart, Same heart..." the duo sang together once again.

"Standing of the top of the world, Everything is magic You know that we have it, Even though we're two different girls, You know it's okay, Time to celebrate, yeah..." Madoka sang, winking at Hikaru and Sophie.

"It's the greatest moment of our lifes, You are you, and I am I, I wanna rule the world, You wanna wake it up, But we're here for eachother, No matter what(what what what what)," the duo sang together again.

"Like fire to the plane(fire to the plane). Like water to the rain(water to the rain), Like blue to the sky, You and I will stick it up for eachother It's our time(our time)..." Hikaru sang again, Madoka singing in the background.

"Nothing's gonna break us apart(break us apart), We'll always gonna shine in the dark, Wherever we go, wherever we are, We'll always be like Two halfs of the same heart, Same heart, Shine in the dark..." both girls sang together again, happily.

"Let's go girl, let's go girl, Hey hey hey," Hikaru sang again, her blush finally deepening, "Like fire to the plane, Like water to the rain, Like blue to the sky, You and I will stick it up for eachother It's our time."

"Nothing's gonna break us apart(break us apart), We'll always gonna shine in the dark, Wherever we go, wherever we are, We'll always be like Two halfs of the same heart, Same heart..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, Same heart..." they both finished, looking at Sophie.

"What do you think?" Madoka asked, _Did she get the message of the song?_

"It was wonderful! You two did an amazing job!" Sophie commented as she clapped, _Is this really based on me and Wales?_

"Thanks..." Hikaru replied, blushing and scractching the back of her head.

"Well, I better get better get going, good bye," Sophie stated before leaving, _Is it based on the both of us? Or something else?_

* * *

"Trust me Klaus, it'll never happen," Wales groaned for the upteenth time into his pillow, tired of trying to convince Klaus that he and Sophie can never happen.

"Why are you loosing hope Wales?" Klaus asked, knowing that his companion would _never_ loose hope.

Wales stood up and trudged towards his window and saw something very intresting down on the courtyard; Julian with his long time best friend, Jeanette(long bio, short; Looks: Long, curly blonde hair with piercing purple eyes, Outfit: A fancy purple shirt with pink frills and a navy blue skirt with black leggings with white flats Personality: Shy, humble, kindhearted, intellegent Occuption: Blader).

Klaus walked over towards the window and looked out, also seeing Julian talk to Jeanette, both knowing that he actually likes her, although it's denied by himself. Suddenly the doorbell went off, causing a loud sound go out through the whole mansion. Wales groaned while Klaus went downstairs and opened the door to reveal Ginga standing outside with her usual goofy smile imprinted on his face. Klaus smiled, "So you ready?"

"Sure I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Ginga asked back at him.

"... He's up in his room," Klaus muttered, walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Ginga cried as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, running up into Wales' room, knocking on the door.

Wales groaned again before walking up to the door and opening it, seeing Ginga at the door, letting him in.

"Hi Wales!" Ginga greeted happily.

"Hi Ginga..." Wales murmured as she flopped back onto his bed.

"Hey do you mind hearing a song?" Ginga asked as he put a CD player on Wales' chair.

"Sure..."

"Okay! Thanks!" Ginga cried as he pressed, **"Play"** on the CD player, causing the music to begin.

"An empty room, I'm empty too, And everything reminds me of you, So many things, I shouldn't have missed, The more that I push, And the more you resist, It's easy to say it's for the best, When you want more, While you leave me with less," Ginga began singing(this is the OOC part... O.o").

_What's the meaning of this?_ Wales thought.

"I know you're fine, but what do I do? I know you're fine, but what do I do?" Ginga sang again, with his goofy smiled still imprinted on his face.

Wales stayed silent while he watched Ginga sing, still not knowing what's going on.

"I'm awake, and trying, While you're sleeping like a babe Beside him, I'm on the ledge while you're so, God damn polite and composed, And I know you see me, And you're making it look so easy, What comes and goes, I'd go without..." Ginga sang again, hoping that Wales recieved his message.

"Sophie..." Wales muttered, still listening to Ginga singing.

"I know you're fine but what about (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout, Through the Fallout (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), You're the Fallout..."

_This __**is**__ really about me and Sophie..._ Wales thought, stress coming inside of him.

"Well now there's him, And now there's me, The secrets you give, And the secrets you keep, And nevertheless, It's never you let, The more that I give, And the less that I get, Don't tell me to fight, To fight for you, After this long, I shouldn't have to," Ginga sang, eyeing Wales' every move as he sang.

"I know you're fine, but what do I do? I know you're fine, but what do I do? I'm awake, and trying, While you're sleeping like a babe Beside him, I'm on the ledge while you're so, God damn polite and composed, And I know you see me, And you're making it look so easy, What comes and goes, I'd go without..."

_I can't go on without her... But why?_

"I know you're fine but what about (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout, Through the Fallout (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout)..."

_I just can't figure it out..._

"I know you're fine but what about (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout, Through the Fallout (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), You're the Fallout..."

_I'm depressed and she's happy, all full of joy..._

"I know you're fine, but what do I do? I know you're fine, but what do I do?"

_What do I do about it?_

"I know you're fine but what about (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), fallout (Fallout), Fallout, Through the Fallout (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout)..."

_My life's falling, isn't it?_

"I know you're fine but what if I (Fallout), I'm awake, and trying, While you're sleeping like a babe Beside him (Fallout), I'm on the ledge while you're so, God damn polite and composed..."

_Should I just learn how to move on?_

"(Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout, Through the Fallout, (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout (Fallout), Fallout, Through the Fallout, (Fallout) Fallout (Fallout), Fallout..." Ginga finished as he walked over to his CD player, turning it off and picking it up, "See ya later Wales!"

"Bye..." Wale muttered once again.

_What __**should **__I do...?_

* * *

Me: *pouts* Wales, you're so depressed!

Wales: You made me...

Me: ... *blows nose into the trillionth tissue* Ahem... Last chapter coming soon! So... R&R! No flames ^^


	3. Buzz Off! Leave Me Alone!

**Different Feelings**

Me: Last chapter Q_Q

Suzami: Yeah... Q_Q Anyways we don't own MFB, and yeah...

Me: Sadly I ran out of ideas on how to end this... So... Sorry it's all crappified T_T

Suzami: Ingnore All Typos and Enjoy!

* * *

Sophie slowly opened the door to Julian's mansion and sat down on the white couch, _Why would they sing that to me? I just don't understand..._

_**Sophie, don't be blinded, they know that you like him, and they know about Wales being all concerned about you...**_

_Him? Concerned? That doesn't sound like him at all..._

_**Sophie... Listen to me-specificly yourself-you LOVE Wales, and Julian? You love him, but I know you'd consider him more like a friend... He IS a few years younger than you...**_

_So what if he's younger? I still love him!_

_**I'm not sure about you, but from what I see... You love him more than you think...**_

_How can you be so sure...?_

_**That's for yourself to find out... I've tried convincing you, but you disagree with me too much, now, I want YOU to find you Sophie, it seems that I was no help to you at all...**_

And afterwards, the voice disappeared in her head, Sophie not feeling any contact from the voice nor even a slight whisper. She sighed and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, she then took a slice of cake and went over to sit on the couch when Wales came downstairs and looked into her green eyes, Sophie was also staring at him. They stared for a full minute without both making a single sound... That is... Until Julian opened the door and came inside, breaking the two's gaze and leading them towards him, Sophie gave him a sly smile while Wales forced a smile and walked into the kitchen as he did so.

"Sophie, can we talk?" Julian asked as he took a step closer to her.

"Okay..." Sophie replied, forcing herself to make herself to smile wider, _Those are never good words..._

Four, unnoticed pairs of eyes stared at the current pair in the house, all of them fidgiting in their positions.

"Do you think he's gonna...?" Madoka asked, looking at her best friend, nervously.

"Oh yeah... I think he is..." Hikaru replied with slightly worried eyes.

"I was thinking that... Maybe... Us two together... Might not work out..." Julian started, looking down at his shoes nervously.

"So is that a good or bad thing?" Ginga asked, lost in their five second conversation.

"Both..." Klaus muttered, "It's good that Wales has a chance but... Sophie's going to go through some stress which won't be easy to put up with..."

They all looked through the window, scared of what Sophie will feel other than stress, what can it be? Regret? Depression? Anger? There are many possibilities she can feel, what about her mixed emotions right now...?

"We fall in love with others and if they love us back... Then it's _true love_ right?" Julian asked as he stared at Sophie, "So... Maybe we should move on... Experience new love... Is that fine with you? I mean, if you don't want this to happen, then... It's really fine with me..."

Sophie looked up at Julian and forced a smile, "It's fine..." she whispered, walking into the kitchen to put her fork and plate away, not seeing Wales anywhere in the kitchen.

She sighed and looked out the window, _He's gone again..._

She then walked up into her room and looked at her Cetus she stared at it, she just stared at it, absolutly deep in thought.

_Me and Wales... Are we really that far from eachother? We're Julian's twin jewels... It's like I don't know a single thing about him at all... We spend so much time together in battle... Yet we don't spend enough time in person... It's like our beys get along easier than the both of us do... Ever since me and Julian started dating..._ Suddenly Sophie's eyes widened, _He's been avoiding the both of us!_

_**I guess you've finally figured that part out... But do you know why he's been avoiding you?**_

She sighed and looked away from Grand Cetus, and onto the group photo she looked at before, _No... But I'm sure I will be able to!_

Suddenly she shivered again, feeling her conscious smile at her, _**Good luck...**_

Sophie smiled and closed her eyes, laying down on her bed, _At least I hope I'll have some..._

She then opened her eyes and sat up, walking to Madoka and Hikaru's apartment, _They can help... I just hope Madoka can do this one favour for me..._

* * *

Wales kicked another pebble in his way as he continued walking, not deciding to look up while he walked, sighing heavily he took a turn and reached his desination; a nice, calm, peaceful meadow next to the pond, _I hope no one finds me here-no... I __**bet**__ no one will find me here..._

Wales sat down on the grass as he watched the pond animals, some played, some looked for food, some were nursing, some were learning and some just relaxed, like himself... Or so he's trying to anyways...

Wales took out his Cetus and examined it, _My Cetus is blue while hers is white... Both of our beys are our favourite colours... Both of our beys are Cetuses; Whales... Both have the Grand Fusion Wheel... And when Grand Fleet and Grand Victoire are combined... It becomes Grand Deucalion... A much more powerful attack..._

Wales sighed and raised his Grand Cetus WD145RS into the sunlight, it's Grand Fusion Wheel glistening in the sunlight, it's shadow casting upon Wales' chest.

"Well I at least know you're fine..." he said before putting it back in it's case.

* * *

Finally, Sophie arrived at Hikaru and Madoka's apartment, she ran inside and into an elevator, pressing the button that led to the ninth floor, waiting for a little while, the door finally opened and Sophie ran out, already finding their dorm and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it, and that someone was Hikaru.

"Hi Sophie, what brings you here?" Hikaru asked, opening the door wider so the older woman can walk in.

"I need to ask Madoka for a favour, is she busy?" Sophie asked, worried if she was busy.

"Not really, just doing some chores, but I guess she has time to help out," Hikaru replied, smiling, "I'll be back!" she cried as she ran off in the large apartment room to get Madoka.

Sophie shut the door behind her and sat on the couch as she waited for Hikaru and Madoka to come out, Wales was all that she could think about right now, _Do I... Love Him? I'm not sure... My head's always focused on other things... But now... I can't stop thinking about him-_

"Hiya Sophie! Nice to see you again!" greeted a peppy Madoka with a large smile on her face, "So what's the favour?"

She had a slight blush imprinted on her face before answering, "Can you track down Wales?"

"Sure thing!" Madoka cried as she opened her laptop that she was about to set down five seconds ago, typing some words in she beamed with happiness, "He's at a pond, you know the one closest to Julian's house? Yeah that one."

"Thank you Madoka, I appreciate it," Sophie thanked before walking out, _I'll see you soon Wales... Now I know why you've been avoiding me and Julian... Just you wait..._

* * *

Wales layed down peacefully as he watched the nature that roamed around the pont, a sly smile appearing on his face as he continued watching, _Sophie's just like nature... Graceful... Beautiful... Helpful... And a fighter..._

Wales sighed as he continued to watch the nature surround the pond with peace flowing all around the pond's landscape like a forcefield. The sunlight's glow reached the pond's surface, making it glisten and sparkle. He stayed like that for awhile. Until he heard someone walking closer to him, he didn't turn around at all.

_**Scrunch, Scrunch, Srucnch...**_

_Whoever that is, they should buzz off... They're not worth my time..._

_**Srunch, Scrunch, Scrunch...**_

Wales still didn't bother to turn around, he just stared at a blue larkspur infront of him, clearly annoyed that the person won't leave after his silence, _Why can't I just stay here alone? I don't want to talk to anybody..._

_**Scrunch, Scrunch, Scrunch, Crack!**_

_... SIlence..._

Wales sighed, yet he still didn't turn around, _I already noticed you, now stop acting like I don't..._

_**Scrunch, Scrunch, Scrunch, Scrunch...**_

The figure was right behind him, either about to strike him or annoy him, he sighed, still not bothering to turn around, _No one should've known I'm here..._

"Wales?" asked a soft voice behind him.

He didn't talk nor turn, he stayed silent, trying his best to ignore the voice, even if he already knew who it was, _Sophie..._

"Wales?" she asked again, crouching down, almost breathing on his neck.

He still stayed silent, _Even right now I don't want to be with anyone... I want to be alone, not even with her, I just want to be alone... I should just tell her to buzz off and leave..._

He finally turned around and opened his mouth to speak to her, but was cut off by her pouncing on hms, arms wrapped tightly around his neck tightly and burying her face into his chest. From her sudden movement, Wales fell over onto his back, with surprised look on his face, nearly falling into the pond, Sophie ontop of him.

"What are you-" Wales started, getting cut off by Sophie.

"I am SO sorry for hurting you Wales! I-I never knew you felt that way!" she cried into his shirt, starting to cry, tears welling into her eyes, soaking his shirt.

Wales sighed and hugged her back, _How did she find out?_

"W-Wales... You could've told me what was going on..." Sophie muttered, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

Wales sighed again, "I didn't want to... If you're happy... Then you deserve to be happy... And I didn't want to ruin any of your chances..."

"But if you told me... Maybe I could've told you how _I_ feel..." Sophie replied.

Wales' eyes widened as he replied, "W-what do you mean?"

"Becuase..." Sophie trailed off as she smiled, "I love you too..."

Wales blushed furiously as he tried his best not to dip his head into the pond water, "Uhm... You do?"

"Of course! Would I lie to my partner?" she asked happily, leaning in closer to Wales, both feeling eachother's breaths.

"I-I guess not..." he muttered, his blush growing deeper.

Sophie kept leaning in until their lips met softly, her arms still tightly wrapped Wales' neck deepening the kiss with the help of Wales' arms wrapped around her waist.

"MISSION COMPLETE!" Ginga and Madoka yelled in the bushes, Ginga standing up with Madoka sitting on his shoulders, pumping their fists in the air.

"Yeah!" Klaus yelled as he slapped Ginga's back causing him to loose his balance and fall off, rolling(along with Madoka) crashing into Sophie and Wales, all four of them, falling into the water, getting soaked.

"Great job Klaus..." Hikaru said sarcasticly, rolling her eyes.

The four stalkers recieved glares from Sophie and Wales, the four gulped and laughed nervously in unision, running off at top speed, they left the new Team Excalibur couple all alone, soaked in the water.

"What now? They know..." Sophie stated, looking at her new boyfriend Wales.

"Just leave them... We'll get revenge on them later."

* * *

Me: Sophie? Wales? Give revenge? Oh wow... That's a new level of OOCness... Well at least I finished this crappified chapter! R&R! No flames! ^^

PS I** MIGHT **post a MFBXVocaloid Crossover fic, so look out for tht if it comes out! ^^


End file.
